Doorways
by theprincess0619
Summary: Not in the magic world! But I think it's good!


Draco Malfoy laughed, his head tilted back. "Jae-Lin, You're crazy." He mumbled. "I'm gonna go rinse myself off."

"Okay, Drake!" Jae-Lin replied. Draco carried his surfboard to the shower stalls. He turned the shower on and relaxed, feeling the water drops trail down his skin. He gently touched his forehead to the tile wall, thinking.

The day he came to study abroad in Korea, the farewell said by his brother was simple, short, and honest.

"You don't have to study that hard. If Korean gets too annoying, don't do it. Just live how you want to live. Don't think, don't worry. That's what heirs of rich families do. But don't dream. And, if possible, don't come back."

I realized, at that moment, that I didn't come to Korea to study abroad, I was exiled. My brother was already taking the things I'd be losing someday.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Draco's POV<span>**

"You want more Coffee?" Lina asked. She was the waitress at our coffee shop, and we got along quite well. She was English and so was I. I held out my cup, and she filled it for me.

Jae-Lin spoke up.

"You don't blame him? Your brother who hates you, your mother who ad you, your father who never sides with you..." He trailed off.

I looked off into the sky.

"What can I say? I'm too lazy to blame people." I whispered quietly.

* * *

><p>The baseball bounced off the floor and Blaise Zabini caught it. Then, he threw it again. Ernie, who was standing against the wall flinched. It hit the wall right next to his head, then bounced back into Blaise's hand.<p>

"Hey, _friend_, what're you doing this vacation?" Blaise smirked. "I'm gonna miss you... are you gonna miss me?"

Ernie didn't reply.

"You're not gonna mi

* * *

><p>ss me? Well, you asked for it!"<p>

Blaise threw the ball, hard. It hit Ernie's shoulder. Ernie fell to the ground. His body racked with sobs.

"Cmon, Blaise. If people saw us, they'd think we were trying to kill him!" Vincent Crabbe mumbled.

"Really? Then take his place." Blaise turned his eyes on Crabbe.

"Oh, cmon, Blaise." Gregory Goyle muttered, anxious.

"Now." Blaise said menacingly.

Crabbe paused. "Fine, then. I'll go stand there. Take your best shot."

"Oh, I didn't say I was going to throw it." Blaise beckoned to Ernie.

"Here. Let's take turns." Ernie looked suspiciously at the ball.

"You'll get hit if you throw it, you'll get hit if you don't... It's just the problem of getting hit by the strong guy or the less strong guy. But the real problem? Your life is going to be like in 20 years, when we're your boss. So throw it."

Ernie was shaking. He clenched his teeth, and...

He threw it at the mirror behind Blaise. "Ohhhh... you protect your pride, even if you're poor. Have a good vacation."

Blaise walked out, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to beat Ernie up.

* * *

><p>"Muffler, Flashing Kit, Seat. Handle, Headlamp. All fixed and brand new." The motorbike fixer said. "I even added in a few things!"<p>

"Yeah, but it's my money that's paying for it." Blaise said menacingly. The fixer cowered.

"Chicken delivery!" Hermione Granger shouted as she entered the store. The manager of the store motioned vaguely to the back of the store. Hermione nodded.

"10 dollars and 10 cents, please." She said smoothly to the men waiting.

"10 cents? Tell you what. Knock the 10 cents off and I'll give you a lil' something to remember me by." The workers leered.

Hermione took out her phone and dialled, "Who're you calling?" The man asked.

"Hello? Yes, I'm a high school student, and some men are sexually harassing-" The man took the phone out of her hands quickly and hung up.

"Just a joke, lass!" He assured her. She pocketed the money the man gave her and went off to her next delivery. Blaise, who'd been watching the whole thing, raised an eyebrow as she ran past.

* * *

><p>Hermione was working behind the counter at a cafe. She wiped the sweat off her brow and went to clean a table. Looking around, she saw Harry Potter. She grinned.<p>

"Hey, Harry. If you don't buy anything, my boss's gonna get mad..." She smiled.

"Just waiting for Ginny." he smiled back. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Go to another coffee shop, then. Why-" Harry cut her off.

"Here. An umbrella. It's going to rain. Use it."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"She's always a movie star." He said cheekily, pulling his coat over his head. Hermione gave him the finger.

"Get a boyfriend! It'll do you good." Harry grinned.

"I don't have time for that crap. I'm too busy trying to get money for me and mum!" She said. Harry looked at her, unsmiling.

"Harry Potter! Stop looking at her!" Ginny Weasly yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey, babe! You're here!" Harry pulled out a chair for her.

Ginny glared at Hermione. "I thought I told you to stay away from my boyfriend!" she snapped.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Hermione questioned. Ginny snorted.

"No fuh-reaking way." She bit out.

"Well, you're pretty, so stop worrying about me. You can keep your boyfriend." Hermione bit back. Ginny just glared.

* * *

><p>"I hate her. I HATE her. I HATE HER!" Ginny pouted.<p>

"Don't be like that." Harry said.

"I hate her even more because you say that! She's so stupid! I hate her!"

"We're just friends!" Harry grinned. "You're cute when you're mad."

"That's against the rules!" Ginny said, but snuggled up to Harry anyway.


End file.
